User blog:KevlarNinja/Kevlar's Back for Blood II
Last season, 32 of the deadliest warriors of history, myth, and popluar culture, entered the arena, but only 15 made it out alive. They were tested for strength, speed, armor, and weapons effectiveness. (Raiders expert): If you get in our way, then you better hope for a painless death. (Zombie Hunter expert): There is aways something happening. If it's not zombies, it's the millitary. If it's not the millitary, it's some assh***s who think they can beat us. (Puckwudgie expert): We may be small, but in a snap of finger we can kill whole villiges. (Russian Mafia expert): We have lived though the emprerors, Stalin, the USSR. We are like an avalanche, we getter bigger, stronger, and faster, and if you don't step aside, you will die. Now those 15 warriors are back to prove once and for all that there the answer to the question.... WHO......IS.....DEADLIEST?!?!?!? Ancient Battle Last Season, we had 14 ancient warriors, but only six came out alive. They were: Hawaii's deadly killers, the Koa! Central Africa's fierce warriors, the Zande! The Evil demons, the Puckwudige! The fearless, native american Apache! Medieval slayer, the Knight! and the deadly outlaw, the Highlander! When pitted agians't the Maori, the Koa slaughtered there them. But, they have no armor or armor pirceing weapons. So Koa, out. The Zande killed the Zulu, but he has the same problem as the Koa. So Zande, out. The Knight is not only great, he's TOO GREAT. His weapons would make an unfair fight. So, knight, out. The Highlander did well, so let's keep him in. The Puckwudige, even though he has no armor, is VERY DEADLY! So it's Pukwudgie vs. Highlander. Pukwudgie Weapons: Highlander Weapons: Ancient Warrior Pukwudgie Highlander My edge goes to the Puckwudgie. There magic should beat the highlander like it did the Neanderthal. Modern Battle We had 16 modern warriors, but only 9 remain. They are: The US Navy's special op killers, the Navy SEALs! Russia's steamrolling criminals, the Russian Mafia! Cold War Guerrillas, the Viet Cong! Stilwaters kings, the 3rd St. Saints! The Crafty Criminals! France's royal special forces, the Musketeers! The Zones warriors, the Stalkers! The Covert defenders, the Israeli Commando! And the sharp-shooting killers, the Warlords! Let's see, Russian Mafia, Viet Cong, Criminals and the Saints go, beacause they don't stand a chance agians't Speic ops. Musketeers are out beacause there guns are too primitive. Warlords are out, beacause they are killed off by Pursuit Force, who are Special ops of sorts. Can't have the Commandos go toe-to-toe with the SEALs, beacause that's been done. So, it's Stalkers vs. Navy SEALs. Cool. Stalker weapons: SEAL weapons: Modern Warriors SEALs Stalkers My edge goes to....I don't know. There both equaly good.﻿ But my gut says Stalkers. And now for something completely diffrent! I going to do a User battle for my next 'season' of battles. It will be modern, but Black Powder! Here are my weapons: I will also have leather armor. And I want you to send in your blackpowder versions of yourselfs and the one that I think is best will fight me! Boy, this is my longest blog yet!﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts